Sweet Thing
by LittleGlitterMonster
Summary: Will Nina ever be Fabians sweet thing? OneShot


**Another one shot! For all my Suffocating heart readers: I got writers block. Let me know if you want what I have so far posted as a chapter.**

**Sweet Thing**

**Fabians Pov**

_When I picked you up_

_For our first date baby_

_Well your pretty blue eyes_

_They were drivin me crazy_

_And the tiny little thought_

_That was so amazing is_

_They were lookin at me_

_I held open the car door for you_

_Then you climbed inside and slid on over to the other side_

_I thought my oh my_

"Nina, can I ask you something?" I approached her after dinner. We sat alone in the common room. At that moment, the house got eerily quite.

"Sure Fabian." She smiled. Her smile is breathtaking.

"Well," I got nervous," I-I-I w-was wondering if perhaps you would want to go c-catch a movie tomorrow night. Of course, if you don't want to go, that's fine." I blushed and looked down.

She was silent for a moment," I would love to! I mean.. sounds cool."

I smiled," Pick you up at six tomorrow then?"

"Sure." She replied.

Then we found out why it had been so quiet. All the other housemates jumped from around the corner and screamed with delight. Mara and Jerome started doing what looked like a messed up version of the sprinkler. It made me want to shield the eyes of all the children in the world. Amber screamed," Sweet Fabina at last!"

We both laughed and shared a smile.

**-The Next Night, 6:00-**

Nina slowly came down the stairs. I felt like a dofus and just stared at her. She only wore a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but she was so gorgeous. " Are you ready to go?" She asked. I was speechless and just nodded.

I took her hand and led her outside to uncle Ade's silver Mercedes Benz. I held the passenger door for her. She blushed and sat down. I'm on a date with Nina Martin. The girl I have been crushing on for two months is going to see a movie with me. It's amazing to say this without lying.

"What movie are we going to see?" She asked.

" Only the sequel to the most epic movie ever, Kung Foo Panda 2." I replied.

"No way! I loved the first one! This is going to be awesome." She squealed.

As predicted, the movie was very awesome. At one point, our hands touched when we reached for popcorn. She didn't pull away. I must be dreaming.

**-Nina's POV-**

Fabian finally asked me on a date., Of course, I told the guy of my dreams yes. He took me to see the new Kung Foo Panda movie. That night, he walked me up to my room.

" Thank you Fabian, I had a great time." I told him.

"Thank you for going, Nina." He replied. It was really silent. We both leaned in to kiss, but of course Victor caught us.

". , the hallways are not for conversations. Move along, both of you!" He ordered.

I looked down and blushed for the second time that night," Goodnight, Fabian. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, Nins." He replied

I gave a small wave and slipped into my room. I bit my lip to keep from screaming, but Amber certainly didn't hold her scream back. "Did you guys kiss? What movie did you see? Are you two dating? How did it go?" She buzzed.

"Amber, call down! We just almost kissed, but Victor caught us. We saw Kung Foo Panda two. Not officially. It was a dream come true." I moved over to my bed and plopped down onto my back.

"You two will be together forever and ever!" She yawned.

Unlike Amber, I stayed awake. Thoughts of Fabian kept coming to mind. His eyes are so beautiful.

_Sweet thing_

_The moon is high_

_And the night is young_

_Comon and meet me_

_In the backyard under the cotton wood tree_

_It's a good thing_

_Am I wishin_

_Oh come'on sweet thing_

_Won't you climb on out of your window_

_While the world's sleepin_

_You know I need you and there's_

_No way I'll be leavin_

_Till we're kissin on the porch swing_

_Oh my little sweet thing_

I heard something hit my window repeatedly. Cautiously, I tip toed over to the window. Fabian stood outside with a handful of rocks. "What are you doing?" I called down to him.

"I was trying to get your attention. Apparently, it worked. Meet me in the backyard under the cotton wood tree in five minutes!" He yelled.

"Why not now?" I shrugged.

"Okay, on the count of three. One, Two Three!" He got ready to catch me.

I closed my eyes and jumped out of the window. I felt myself falling, and land in his arms. When I opened my eyes, he was smiling at me," What?" I asked.

"You're just so beautiful." He replied.

"Thank you… Hey, do you mind putting me down?" I chuckled.

"Oh, sorry." He set me down.

"Totally fine." I actually wouldn't mind if we stayed like that. We grabbed each others hand and slowly walked towards the tree. With our hands swinging back and forth and the moon illuminating the yard, I felt like I was in one of those cute romance movies.

We sat next to each other under the tree branches. "The stars are so beautiful." I commented.

"Not as beautiful as your eyes." He moved a strand of hair behind my ear. My heart skipped a beat or two. Did he really just say that? I was speechless," Nina, I like you.. a lot. And I think it's obvious as it is that Amber loves pink. Do you like me?"

"Fabian, I have had the biggest crush on you since I accidentally ran over you and Patricia. I like you too." I replied. And again our lips were centimeters away from each other, and my phone rang," Oh come now children!" I yelled and answered it," Hello?"

"Nina, where are you?" Amber asked. I put her on speaker.

"Somewhere that's not where I was..?" I responded.

" You and Fabian are on a secret date, aren't you?" She half whispered half yelled.

" If I told you it wouldn't be secret, now would it?" I grinned.

"But-"

"Goodnight ,Amber." I hung up.

Fabian and I giggled. When we calmed down Fabian spoke," Well if we don't get back soon, Amber will wake the whole house up and have them spying on us or something."

I nodded in agreement. He stood and held out his hand for me. He pulled me up and into a hug. I returned his warm embrace. We began walking again.

At the porch, he pulled me over to the porch swing," Nina, please let me say this before there is a nuclear explosion or something. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." I tried not to scream. We kissed each other and crept back into the house. He kissed my hand before letting me go up to my room. I was greeted by Amber with 1,000 questions. I saw it was half passed midnight, but I didn't care. I let out the happiest scream that has ever escaped my mouth. I heard footsteps come down the hall and Patricia threw the door open.

"Nina Martin, what is the meaning of this?" She growled.

" Fabian and I.. Couple…Best night ever!" I let out between laughs.

"Sweet, now shut up so I can sleep." She hissed and retreated to her room.

I flopped onto my bed and remembered that I was going on a scholastic decathlon trip tomorrow. I wouldn't be able to see him. 'Wont see you tomorrow, trip :/' I texted him.

'I know. Gonna miss you.' He texted back.

Before I could reply, I drifted into a deep slumber.

_Yea_

_I know I'm gonna see you first thing tomorrow_

_But I just couldn't wait_

_So I had to borrow uncle jake's mustang_

_It's his favorite car_

_So I can't stay long_

_Standin here feelin like a_

_Love-struck romeo_

_Oh all I wanna do is hold you close_

_Steal a little more time_

_Is that such a crime_

**- The next Day, Nina is on break from competition- **

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist," Guess who."

I spun around to see no other than Fabian Rutter, my boyfriend," Fabian, what are you doing here?"

He picked me up and twirled me around," I just had to see you in person."

"Are the others here?" I asked.

"No, I borrowed uncle Ade's car. He thinks I've gone to the market. I just couldn't wait 'till the morning to see you. " He kissed my cheek.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." I kissed his cheek this time.

He blushed and turned to leave.

That night, Mara and I walked into the hotel holding our first place trophy. I realized my life was perfect. I have a boyfriend that I know I'll marry one day and I won first place in a national competition. How does it get better?


End file.
